The Forbidden love
by My-heart-has-turned-to-ash
Summary: Melanie is sixteen,a vampire slayer with two witch friends who are like sisters what happens when she is sent on a mission that could change her life? or end it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm stuck home sick today decided to write this story… still don't feel like me at all so I know my writing is sucking. Yes I do know my last two one-shots are boring and unworthy of getting reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nightworld… L.J. SMITH DOES.**

**I OWN MELANIE, AURORA AND JEWEL though ya that's right MUHAHAHAHAHHA (and characters I make up haha, I made myself all energetic :\ oh well)**

**Ok let's start with this story before I feel like dancing ;D**

_The Forbidden Love_

_Prologue _

_Circle Daybreak was full of humans, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves and witches. A young Melanie was sitting with her friend's Aurora and Jewel two witches. Melanie is human and a expert vampire slayer but she feels empty everyone has soulmates and she doesn't have one, let alone she's never had a boyfriend since she was fourteen._

_Melanie is sixteen, but has seen so much in all her years. _

_Thierry sends her, aurora and jewel on a mission that could change her life forever or end it._

Chapter One

Melanie POV

I look around my room, midnight blue with silver frames of pictures of me, friends and family but no lovers. I've been without a boy in my life since the age of 14 it may only be 2 years without a boyfriend but seeing all the soulmates being all love struck makes me feel alone, empty.

I got up and looked in the mirror in my bathroom. My hair is long black and wavy, my eyes innocent, a soft violet. I hated my eyes they made me look younger but being 16 and alone I knew I am young my mom is human and my dad well… he left us a long time ago. Mom knows I'm a slayer she doesn't really care as long if I'm safe which is never been the case. Right now she's taking care of Gran she getting old and needs more help so I'm given permission to live here at the mansion.

I walked down the hallway and saw my two best friends Aurora and Jewel both of them are witches, they act like a married couple sometimes always arguing but their great friends. They were the first witches I ever met and they feel like my long lost sisters, I have to say both of them are Soulmate crazy, jewels Soulmate is Bryce a hybrid (AN: He's half human and half vampire) and Auroras Soulmate is Hampton a human.

"Where are the boys today?" I asked

"Mel the boys are with Eric and Ash god knows what they're doing but it just us for the day." Aurora said without looking up from her work.

"I think Lady Hannah is looking for us because I think we have a mission" Jewel said in a daze, her powers were very strong she can hear people's thoughts and see visions in her dreams.

"Ok ladies lets go to Thierry's office."

As we entered his office we found Thierry sitting on his chair with a stack of papers consuming the top of the desk. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Sit down ladies I have a mission for you, it's to eliminate a nightworlder who betrayed us, I know I wish for peace but he's not giving up he needs to be taken out" **(AN: I don't know why I can't see Thierry saying this at all but Muahahah he is)**

"Ok my lord where are we going this time?" Jewel asked curiously

you guys are going too…..

**Authors Note**

**Hi cliffhanger? Haha well I know what their doing on the mission I just don't know where in the world it will be any suggestions?**

**i know it short but deal with it... yano its not that big of a deal im sick and i need to sleep :( soo can you give me suggestions and time to rest then a new long chapter will appear ;D**

**Ok review k thanks babes**

**Love ya**


	2. NOTE: please read important

**Hey guys I'm really sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but instead of giving you 1 I'm kind of writing 3 chapters right now and also working on. **

**Review or inbox me if you want a brief summary of what's going to happen in the next three chapters**

**ALSO ALL THREE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED THURSDAY!**

**Once again I'm so sorry! **

**I love you **


End file.
